My Chemical Romance
Background and Bullets My Chemical Romance was a rock band formed in 2001 in response to the September 9/11 attacks. Lead singer Gerard Way, after witnessing the twin towers fall while attending art school in New York City, formed the band with former drummer Matt Pelissier in Newark, New Jersey. The song "Skylines and Turnstiles" was written by Way shortly after, and lead guitarist Ray Toro joined the group. The name of the band was created by Way's younger brother, Mikey, after seeing a book entitled "Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance" while working at Barnes and Noble. Mikey later dropped out of college and joined the band as the bassist. Later, after recording what was dubbed "The Attic Demos" Frank Iero dropped out of his old band, Pency Prep, to join My Chemical Romance after hearing them, as the rhythm guitarist. They later released their first album under indie label Eyeball Records, entitled You Brought Me Your Bullets, I Brought You My Love. ''After becoming popular within the Jersey punk scene because of their raw, thrashy, guitar and vocal-heavy sound, they gained an initial fanbase through the album being on social network MySpace. ''Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge In 2003, the band made major commercial success possible by signing onto Reprise Records. On June 8th, 2004, they released Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge, ''a loose concept record centered around a man trying to avenge his wife through violent acts. It was also centered around the loss of Gerard and Mikey's grandmother, Helena Way (to which the song ''Helena ''was written for). The band then went on a variety of tours including Taste of Chaos, Warped Tour, and opening for Green Day on their American Idiot tour. They also released a cover of Queen and David Bowie's hit Under Pressure with The Used, and released a documentary called ''Life on the Murder Scene, ''which chronicled life on tour and Way's struggles with drugs/becoming sober. ''The Black Parade The Black Parade, ''perhaps the groups most widely known and critically acclaimed album, was released on October 23, 2006. The album was a concept album and followed a character known as "The Patient" on his journey in a hospital as he struggles with the concept of his own mortality, personal relationships, and cancer. While on their tour for the record, starting in February of 2007, they would perform as the characters, Way being rolled out on a gurney in a hospital gown at the start of each show. Liza Minelli was also featured singing on the song ''Mama. '' The era defined the band commercially and critically, their fanbase becoming massive. They let the theatrics and performance of the music heavily inspire their aesthtics for the coming era, ''Danger Days. '' ''Danger Days The band released another concept album, their final full length release, entitield Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, in 2010. '' The band wanted to take a step back from the theatrics of the last album, and wanted to focus on a more pure rock sound, full of vibrancy, colors, deserts, lazers,, and characters full of energy. Way wrote comic books around the release, which was paralleled with the story of the album, featuring the band as a gang of post-apocalyptic friends and a rebellious young girl, in the desert defeating an evil corperation. During this time, the band went on various tours, and performed at Reading at Leads in 2011. Breakup and Solo Careers On March 22nd, 2013, the band broke up with a paragraph on their website explaining that the band was breaking up. ''Being in this band for the past 12 years has been a true blessing. We've gotten to go places we never knew we would. We've been able to see and experience things we never imagined possible. We've shared the stage with people we admire, people we look up to, and best of all, our friends. And now, like all great things, it has come time for it to end. Thanks for all of your support, and for being part of the adventure. Following the breakup, Gerard Way released a solo album called ''Hesitant Alien ''in 2014. Frank Iero released two albums, one in 2014 called ''Stomachaches, ''and one in 2016 called ''Parachutes ''with his band Frank Iero and the Patience. In 2016 he and his band were involved in a serious bus accident in Australia, causing them to cancel their upcoming tour of the record. Mikey Way released an album with James Dewees (calling the band Electric Century) called "For the Night To Control" and Ray Toro released a solo recond called "Remember the Laughter" In 2019, Gerard Way's comic book series Netflix adaptation, ''The Umbrella Academy, ''was released and has gained critical success .Pictured, right, Gerard Way with Gabriel Ba during production of Umbrella Academy